Cool-Off
by Blunderland
Summary: It was summer time in the Master Course dormitory and Ai will do everything to keep cool.
It was summer time in the Master Course dormitory and it was HOT!

Syo was wiping the sparkly sweat on his forehead as he went to the kitchen. He needed something cool and, unlike his roommate who was sucking on a Piyo-shaped popsie, Syo opted for a manly drink like lemonade. It was yellow, cool, and manly like him…oh yeah!

The short blond arrived at the kitchen, swung open the fridge, and let out a totally masculine scream once he saw what – or rather who – was inside.

"A-Ai!? What are you doing inside the fridge!? God, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

The cyan-haired android looked at him blankly. "It's hot out. And what do you mean _almost_? The way your heart picked up pace clearly indicates that you were frightened by my sudden appearance inside the refrigerator."

Syo blushed out of embarrassment. "S-Shut up! It was just because I have awesome reflexes!"

"Not really."

"Urgh! How do you even fit? You…you didn't throw away all the food right?" Syo exclaimed in slight panic.

The idols would die if food was no longer visible inside the fridge – he bet his Prince of Fighting merch that either a certain silver-haired idol or a hyper red-head wouldn't survive long. Ren betted him and well, he was half-right.

"No. Don't be ridiculous. Aren't you here for something?" Ai asked.

"Uh, yeah. Where's the lemonade?"

The cyanette took out a pitcher of the refreshing drink and gave it to Syo.

"Umm, sankyu." Syo said. "How long are you going to stay there?"

"I stay as long as I want to. Now scram…you're wasting the coldness of this place." Ai stated bluntly.

The munchkin grumbled incomprehensible somethings before closing the fridge thus leaving Ai with his kind-of winter wonderland.

A while later, Masato was found heading towards the same kitchen Syo left not so long ago. He didn't want to, but Ren was being annoying and acting like a whiney kid so the blunette decided to go to the kitchen to get a can of soda for the flirt, and maybe get some ice cream for himself. It was a hot day and drinking tea wasn't appropriate for this weather.

Upon opening the fridge, Masato flinched and almost jumped out of his skin once he saw the cyan-haired sempai.

"M-Mikaze-sempai!" The blunette exclaimed.

"Is there something you need, Masato?" The youngest idol asked.

"H-Hai! Is there a can of soda by any chance? And ice cream?"

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Vanilla."

The android took out said items. Once Masato received the stuff he needed, he thanked the other and went away without ever asking what the hell was Ai doing inside the refrigerator. The young sempai must have a logical reason behind his actions anyway – for all he knew, it could be Ai's way of meditating. Maybe he should give it a try.

Minutes later, a happy Cecil was walking towards the kitchen. Due to the heat, his devil of a sempai Camus returned to Permafrost to bask in its coldness. Ah yes…cold-hearted demons like him belonged and should stay in their icy dungeons slash palaces. Since Cecil was free to do whatever he wanted, he decided to try this 'milk tea' Otoya told him about. The actual prince wasn't exactly bothered by the heat unlike the others but the milk and tea concoction got him curious so what the heck?

Cecil opened the fridge and – like the cat he used to be – screeched and jumped on top of a near-by table upon seeing the cyanette playing with a bendy straw. So this was what Syo meant by an 'unlikely surprise awaits.'

"What do you want, Cecil?" The android questioned.

Of course, he was left unanswered for the cat-boy had already scurried away out of shock. Hn, whatever.

An hour passed and an angry tsundere was storming towards the kitchen. Of all people, why was he stuck with the blabber-mouth Reiji!? It was bad enough that he had to deal with the hot weather and the mediator of the group aka Ai was nowhere to be found! He needed a drink and a nice, cold beer would do the job.

Ranmaru opened the fridge and screamed bloody murder.

* * *

Ai was walking along the hallway when he saw Masato bowing in apology to a hyperventilating and an obviously less than amused Ranmaru. The cyanette wasn't sure what happened but he decided not to interfere. It wasn't like Masato stuffed himself inside the fridge and meditated – that was just ridiculous!

Shrugging, Ai made his way towards his room feeling quite satisfied. He just found himself (read: snuck inside Shining's office and ravaged the room) two boxes full of cooling pads for laptops. Technically, he was a machine so it worked. It was all good.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Dedicated to the unbearably hot weather of my country -_-;;**

 **Hello dear readers! Thanks for stopping by and for reading! I hope you're having a good day ;) I'll be updating my stories soon so look forward for it! Ja ne~**


End file.
